The Fisher's Grey Land
by Bruteaous
Summary: The Penvensie children are ruling Narnia. Edmund accidentally invokes an ancient curse? Can they regain their golden age back?


_**The Fisher's Grey Land**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Narnia series of books or any characters associated with them.

_**Summary:**_ It is the Golden Age of Narnia and the Pensive Children are on the throne, but the long standing peace is threatened as the neighboring Telmarines threaten invasion. Can the four legendary heroes of the prophecy again save Narnia against the growing darkness?

_**Prologue: The Master**__**of Carrefour **_

_**(Takes place about 15 years after the Battle for Narnia against Jadis is fought)**_

Once upon a time there existed a land alive in the imagination of all of those who hold such magical places dear. Its admirers and inhabitants called it Narnia. In the land's shining capital, Cair Paravel, there reigned four rulers, two kings and two queens, brothers and sisters all tied together by blood and a bond far greater than anything known to those blind unbelievers whom dwell in our world, dull and unimaginative shall we call them. The sovereignty of the great four was a time of unmatched peace and prosperity known to the land of Narnia, a time which, though it seemed stable; teetered precariously atop an unmarked, dangerous line. The one flaw that condemned Narnia's fabled age of peace and beauty ultimately to decay therein was the sole factor that had saved it in the first place: its rulers were human and subject to human faults and mistakes.

The High King Peter the Magnificent was a noble and just man, well intended and kind, but he was just that, well intended…with little confidently directed action to support his prosperity. The second child and sister, Queen Susan, was warm hearted and beautiful beyond compare, but only just so. Her shyness and lack of interest in domestic affairs limited her potential influence over the people. However, many hardly noticed these flaws in the Pevensie siblings, for they were the four, the chosen who had saved the inhabitants of Narnia from the evil queen of winter, whom would ever be so bold or so foolish as to suspect their saviors as being capable of petty faults?

King of the great Western Woods was Edmund, the third and middle of the siblings. Aside from how he treated his family members, Edmund had a reputation as behaving bluntly and taking heart too quickly as though he was a spoiled child still. Though the king possessed everything he could possibly want, he remained unkind, desiring still more of only God knows what else. One cold and stormy night, a hooded traveler arrived at the castle requesting food and shelter from hazardous weather. King Edmund, being the only one left to guard the castle as his siblings were out settling the affairs of their kingdom, was called upon. When meeting the traveler he behaved rather brashly, demanding that the man show his face to him before he would speak with him. The traveler complied and removed his sopping hood to reveal the ugliest visage the young king had ever beheld. Old and haggard, the man stood before the king and again repeated his request, offering him the gift of longevity and good fortune should he comply.

King Edmund, disgusted by his unsightliness and age, turned the old man out. The traveler warned him that this was not the wise choice for a king, it was better for him to do, instead, an action onto a person, no matter whom, as he would wish them to reflect it back upon him tenfold. Edmund again rebuked him and ordered him removed from the castle, but before the guards could apprehend him, the old man transformed before the young king's eyes into the figure of a majestic knight in shining armor. He introduced himself then as the Master of Carrefour, a land never referenced nor heard of by any of the Pevensie siblings and announced that he had arrived to test the young Pevensie's ability to rule. He had wondered if the four had the wisdom needed of a great ruler of Cair Paravel and had found, through this one encounter, that they were lacking.

Edmund fell to his knees and begged forgiveness of the Master, but it was too late to take back his initial reaction for the knight had seen that there was no humility in his being. As punishment, he placed a magical spell on Narnia, cursing the Pevensie siblings and all of those who served them. Lending some hope to the ailing young king, he said that the curse would be repealed when the four as one could prove they had knowledge enough beyond their years to conquer their shortcomings and ebb away all of their fears. With that the man had left. That night a storm such as the likes of which had never been seen in Narnia before nor have happened since shook the mystic land. Lightening slashed at the sky and snagged the towers of Cair Paravel. Rain ran down the mountains in frightful streams and drowned the unfortunate inhabitants of the valleys who did not take heed of the storm's coming. The clouds rumbled in discontent and the whole magical world shuddered in fear as the peace they had become so accustomed to over the years waned and fell.

The next morning came and life resumed. The sun still rose, shinning magnificently over the snowy mountain tops. The other three Pevensie siblings returned safely to Cair Paravel, but all was not well with them. Peter the Magnificent had fallen ill the night previous and no known cure existed for his fever nor was there any known cause for his sudden fall from health. The two queens were troubled, worries over the horrible happenings of the previous night plagued their minds, hanging over their heads heavily. King Edmund fared little better. He had paced the throne room throughout the night and nothing said or done could console him. As the hours passed, he fell whirling into a hopeless abyss, for what could be done, how would they ever remove the curse?

**Author's Note: **The title alludes to the Fisher King of Celtic myth whose land falls into decay, but is redeemed by the blessed knight Perceval and the appearance of the Holy Grail. It was rather short, but I hope everyone enjoyed it! Read and review please!


End file.
